


Nicht allein

by Lymsleia



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie Lulu an ihr Mogryplüschtier kam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht allein

Yuna lag auf dem Rücken und lauschte auf die Geräusche der Nacht. Sie schienen viel lauter zu sein als sonst, aber darüber konnte sie sich kaum wundern, nicht wahr? Immerhin war sie draußen und konnte über sich durch die Blätter der Bäume ein Stück Himmel sehen. Für jemanden, der sonst immer drinnen schlief, _musste_ ja alles lauter klingen, der Wind und das Rascheln dort drüben im Gebüsch, und auch der Ruf eines Vogels, der den Tag verschlafen hatte.

Eigentlich hätte das ganz schön unheimlich sein müssen, überlegte sie, aber sie hatte keine Angst. Wenn sie den Kopf ein wenig drehte, konnte sie das Haus sehen, in der Cha'hen, der alte Priester, lebte, und nur ein Stückchen weiter weg waren noch mehr Hütten und der Rest des Dorfes. Es war fast ein bisschen schade, dass man sie nicht weiter weg hatte gehen lassen, aber das war wohl nicht zu ändern.  
Dass sie überhaupt draußen schlafen durften, sie und Lulu, Wakka und Chappu, war schon ein kleines Wunder. Die Erwachsenen hatten ganz schön skeptisch geguckt, als man ihnen den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte.

(Zum Glück hatten die Jungs damit gerechnet und gesagt, dass sie schon aufpassen würden, dass den Mädchen nichts geschah. Lulu hatte Chappu am Ohr gezogen, als er das behauptet hatte, aber sie hatten die Erlaubnis schließlich doch bekommen, also konnte Chappu ihr das wohl verzeihen.)

_Sin_ gab es nicht mehr, also war die Nacht… nun, vielleicht nicht gerade still, aber immerhin friedlich und… irgendwie ruhig.   
Chappu jedenfalls hatte die Ruhe weg und schnarchte, wenn auch leise genug, als dass sie den Vogel von eben noch immer hören konnte. Wakka drehte sich im Schlaf um und klammerte sich selbst dabei noch an dem Blitzball fest, der sein Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen war. Und Lulu…   
Lulu war noch wach, glaubte Yuna zu erkennen. Das ältere Mädchen hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, aber sie zuckte zusammen, als der Vogel noch einmal schrie, und ein bisschen später hob sie ruckartig den Kopf, als etwas aus dem Gebüsch geflitzt kam. Nur eine kleine Echse, vermutlich, auch wenn man das natürlich im Dunkeln nicht so genau sagen konnte, aber das Tierchen verschwand so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war.

Yuna richtete sich halb auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ob Lulu… ob Lulu wohl _Angst_ hatte? Das konnte sie sich eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen.   
Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte Lulu sich getraut, vor dem ganzen Tempel ein Gedicht über Lord Ohalland aufzusagen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht gerne vorne stand. Jemand, der so mutig war wie Lulu, der konnte doch gar keine Angst haben, vor… vor was eigentlich?   
Dunkel war es schon, aber im Tempel gab es auch ein paar Dunkle Ecken, und vor denen fürchtete Lulu sich auch nicht. Nicht mal Gatta hatte Angst im Tempel.

Lulu drehte sich um, und Yuna ließ sich schnell wieder auf ihre Decken fallen und kniff die Augen zu. Als Lulu einmal viele Fehler in einem Text gemacht hatte, den sie für den Unterricht abschreiben sollte, hatte sie auch ganz böse geschaut, als Yuna den Text versehentlich gelesen hatte. Dass Lulu böse mit ihr war, wollte sie nun wirklich nicht.

Aber Lulu klang nicht böse, als sie jetzt leise Yunas Namen sagte.  
Yuna öffnete versuchsweise ein Auge und sah das Mädchen an.   
"Hmmm?"  
"Du bist noch da, oder?" Nein, sie war nicht böse, aber irgendwie fühlte sich Yuna gar nicht so erleichtert, wie sie wohl sollte. So, wie Lulu gerade klang, klang sonst höchstens Wakka, wenn er irgendwas angestellt hatte und Cha'hen oder den anderen Erwachsenen wirklich nicht unter die Augen treten wollte.

"Sicher", flüsterte Yuna zurück, "Warum sollt' ich denn weggehen?"  
"Weiß nicht", sagte Lulu nach einer Weile. "Aber unsere Eltern sind auch weg. Chappus und Wakkas, deine, und meine. Luzzus Schwester auch. Wegen _Sin_."  
"_Sin_ ist nicht mehr da." Das sagte Yuna schon ganz automatisch, denn das hatten sie schließlich auch Cha'hen gesagt, als er sie nicht draußen hatte schlafen lasen wollen. '_Sin_ ist nicht mehr da, also kann uns auch nichts passieren', das waren Chappus Worte gewesen.

Lulu schwieg wieder, bevor sie weiter sprach.  
"Ich hab'… trotzdem irgendwie Angst, dass ihr weggeht, wegen _Sin_, du und Chap und Wakka. Es sind so viele weg…" Sie atmete tief durch. "Gestorben", sagte sie dann.

Das Wort machte Yuna traurig, und sie wollte nicht traurig sein, nicht, wo sie alle sich so auf diesen Tag gefreut hatten, oder eher die Nacht, auf jeden Fall aber aufs draußen schlafen dürfen, unter den Sternen. Sie hatten so viel gelacht, bevor die Jungs eingeschlafen waren, und _daran_ wollte sie sich erinnern, wenn sie das nächste Mal im Tempel saß und der Unterricht langweilig war, nicht daran, dass Lulu traurig gewesen war.

"Weg…", sagte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf. "Aber du bist ja nicht allein. Wir sind alle hier, und wir gehen auch nicht weg."  
Cha'hen hatte das zu ihr gesagt, damals, als Yuna gerade nach Besaid gekommen war und auch nicht schlafen konnte. Sie hatte das fast vergessen, aber als Lulu sie jetzt ansah, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Cha'hen hatte sie in den Arm genommen, und Yuna war drauf und dran, dasselbe mit Lulu zu tun. Aber das mochte sie nicht, oder?

Lulu lächelte ein bisschen und sagte nichts mehr, und sie wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als Yuna etwas einfiel. So konnte sie Lulu doch schließlich nicht einschlafen lassen! Lulu sollte sich nicht allein fühlen, nicht jetzt, wo sie doch alle zusammen so viel Spaß gehabt hatten. Überhaupt niemals.  
"Wart mal", flüsterte sie und zog ihr Plüschtier unter dem Kopfkissen hervor, das sie drunter gelegt hatte, um bequemer zu liegen. Sie hielt es Lulu hin. "Nimm. Momo is' nicht wir, aber wenn du Momo hast, sind wir auch da, okay?"

Lulu nahm das Stofftier und sah es einen Moment lang an, und dann wieder Yuna, und lächelte wieder. Diesmal schien sie tatsächlich fröhlich zu sein, und so wollte Yuna sich viel lieber beim Unterricht an sie erinnern.

"Danke. Ich pass drauf auf", versprach sie und legte sie wieder hin.  
"Klar", murmelte Yuna und tat so, als würde sie nicht bemerken, dass Lulu den Plüschmogry an sich drückte, als sie sich auf die Seite rollte und die Augen schloss.  
"Schlaf gut."


End file.
